Who Wants to Live Forever
by Bernie Elfman
Summary: A crossover between highlander and ranma 1/2. Imortality is a tough burden to bear, after the seeminly positive phoenix moutian affair everything is quiet but that is not going to last.
1. Chapter 1: Death is Only the Begining

Who wants to live forever? Take two.  
  
Authors note: I am introducing one or two small changes in the continuum that will twist the world into something completely different. Also, to align myself with the various factions within the Ranma ½ fanfic groups, I am not a Akane is a evil bitch or some such thing. Sure I am going to kill her off at least once and possibly many more times but I will do the same to Ranma. How does taking a life change a person?  
  
Yea it is a crossover. Highlander. Why? It can explain some things.  
  
Disclaimer. The characters portrayed in this story are not mine. Well maybe a few of them, but those I will take credit for. The rest belong to the wonderfully talented Ruminoko takawhatever.  
  
Note: " " Japanese English * * actions  
  
Prologue.  
  
Scene: Phoenix Mountain.  
  
The silent clouds of steam whisps over the remnants of the mountain as the sun quietly set in the west. The last rays of light play out like the battle that finished a few moments ago. In the crushed wading pool that house the magical Jesundo water supply sat a crowd of people. They stood witness to the tragedy that lay before them.  
  
Two people in a seemingly natural embrace. Two women, a voluptuous redhead and a slightly stocky but other wisely pretty brunette. The redhead was holding the brunette, gazing into the closed eyes. Scanning her face for any sign of movement.  
  
"Come on Akane. I have to be in time, I have to!"  
  
No response.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you. You have to be there. I need to tell you that I. I Ll. Damn it, why is this so hard?!?!"  
  
**Flashback** Scene: Tendou Dojo, Breakfast.  
  
At the table was a large man reading a newspaper. There was a large empty place at the table were a sometimes panda sometimes man might sit. Two other people sat at the table, a black haired teenaged boy and a black hair teenaged girl. Both were concentrating very hard at eating the meal set before them. Every now and again the teenaged boy would look up and watch the teenaged girl eat.  
  
*gosh she is cute*, he thought.  
  
Until the teenaged girl caught the teenage boy, her gentle neutral expression twisted to confusion then anger. "What are you looking at?"  
  
He blushed and looked back to his bowl. "Nothing. Just watching you shovel all that food into your mouth. Not going to help your thunder thighs though."  
  
It took a moment for that to sink in. It was decided that it was an insult. Her brow furrowed into anger and she screamed "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I am fat?"  
  
Before waiting for a response she drew a hammer (from where? We don't know.) and hit the young fellow. After making sure that he was blissfully unconscious, the young lady exited the house on her way to school.  
  
"Oh dear." Sighed a brown haired girl in a conservative dress.  
  
**Back to the future**  
  
"This isn't the way it is supposed to be. We are supposed to live happily ever after. I kill a god, we realize that we ll. that we lloo.." His head hung low with small drops of water sliding down his cheek and falling to hit Akane on her cheek.  
  
"I needed to tell you that I ll.love you."  
  
The sun finished setting as twilight settled over the horizon. It was silent. Then Akane shot bolt upright gasping for air desperately.  
  
"What. *gasp* happened?" she looked wild eyed around.  
  
"Pervert! Get your hands off me!" She said in disgust as she rolled off Ranma's lap.  
  
The Ranma looked at Akane with an incredulous look. "But." You could see something tender within the petite female shatter. She stood up, turned around and walked away, head hung low.  
  
Chapter 1 First blood.  
  
*One week and a very quiet trip back to Japan*  
  
The "Nerima Wrecking Crew" walked through the Tokyo glumly. Halfway through the terminal Akane doubled over in pain. But as soon as it started, the pain was gone. Ranma, who was male at this moment, was at her side.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I don't know I was walking along and there was this tingling and sharp but it is gone now."  
  
Ranma quickly withdrew his hand. "Good. Not like I was concerned or nothing."  
  
Akane slowly got to her feet and looked about. She shook her head and started towards the exit. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She couldn't tell by whom but the feeling was still unsettling.  
  
**meanwhile close by**  
  
"Hhmmmm. I don't recognize her. From the looks of it she might be new. This trip wasn't wasted." Thought a rather ominous looked woman.  
  
*** A few days later***  
  
"It is weird. Ever since Phoenix Mountain Ranma hasn't been able to sneak up on me. I mean before he could just appear and I wouldn't know better, but now I know if he comes within 25 feet of me." Akane explained to Nabiki.  
  
The smaller brunette was sitting at her desk with her arms crossed. "With it being so quiet around here I would imagine that he is feeling restless. Not even Ryoga has shown up." She said.  
  
"It is more then that. I am feeling changes that are just weird."  
  
"Are you getting hair where you didn't have any before?"  
  
"Be serious!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I will see what I can find out. The regular rate of course"  
  
"Of course" Akane said dryly. "I need to work out."  
  
***In the Dojo a few moments Later***  
  
Akane slowly approaches the door of the dojo and pauses. She feels a brief tingle behind her nose before opening the door slightly. Inside we see Ranma going through the last forms of a relatively complex kata. Each form glided seamlessly into the next while not seeming forced. The serene expression on his face encapsulated his entire existence in a series of movements.  
  
Akane slowly slid into the room and watch from a more obvious position. Ranma drew the kata to a close and started to whip the sweat of his forehead. Akane threw a bottle of water towards him. "Here have of .. Eeep!"  
  
The bottle flew in a nice parabolic arc to bean Ranma on the head. "Ow! What did you that for?"  
  
"I was just tossing it to you. You looked like you could use some water. I didn't.**ACHOO** That was weird."  
  
"Eh? Yea I know, I would have thought that it would have drenched me. You must be loosing your touch." He said with a slight grin.  
  
"Not that! Geeze didn't you feel it? If I did then the Great Saotome must have as well!"  
  
"Um yes it did. It hit here" pointing to a lump on his head, "And landed there. Not much to it."  
  
"Idiot! You know in the airport, when I got that pain or weird feeling. It was the same thing but not as bad." At that moment the side of the building blew up. Once the dust settled there was a lone figure standing in debris. He was a rather large man with red hair and a trimed goatee. The figure was clad in a leather trench coat and was carrying a rather large claymore.  
  
"Uh Akane this doesn't look good. I don't know what he said but it doesn't look good."  
  
"He said he is looking for your head. I didn't think you went to Europe."  
  
"I don't know him but with my father, who knows." He takes a casual stance before the Kollr."  
  
The large man said while gesturing with his sword. That caused Ranma to spring into action. He ran up to the large man and went for the short snap kick to the jaw. Kollr blocked that easily and swept broadly to take Ranma at the knees. That was a cause for him to jump up aim for the sword arm.  
  
He reached out and tagged Ranma Behind the ears. That caused him to stumble across the dojo.  
  
"Good God! What hit me?" He shook the daze from his head and looked at his opponent. The man just smiled. *How can he hit me? No one can hit me. Well there is one thing that will do it.*  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" he cried as he ran forward. He ducked under the sword and started to tenderise Kollr's Abdomen. Kollr dropped to one knee and started to spit up blood.  
  
Kollr Launched himself at Ranma causing him to dash and block madly. One shot made it past his guard and sliced open his shirt. A thin red line appeared across his chest.  
  
"Ranma." Cried Akane as she rushed into the fray. She dodged and even got in a few hits. But on a rather nasty strike her defence failed and she was rather surprised to see the point of a rather bloody sword sticking through her chest. The shock of it left her standing and she slumped to the ground as it was pulled slowly out of her body. Ranma saw this and went into a rage. The typical blue aura around him turned a sickly green and he attacked. Block. Dodge. Strike. Ranma caught the sword between his hands and snapped it. Grasping the two-foot portion of the blade proper he threw it at Kollr's foot and stapled him to the floor of the dojo. On the edge of loosing control he flew into the man. Ranma hit the arm, audibly breaking it before attacking Kollr's throat.  
  
Ranma stood over the gasping, mangled body of Kollr when a strained cough drew his attention. A pool of blood had collected around the body of the small brunette. "Akane." he ran over there and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Ranma. I think. *cough* I think I am."  
  
"Hush akane. you will be fine. Everything will be all right."  
  
"*cough*" She grew cold in his hands and the look in hers grew distant. Her chest ceased to heave.  
  
"Akane." He gently closed her eyes and turned to his foe, aura burning black like a midnight thunder storm. The only thing that was remaining was the broken end of the sword.  
  
By this time the last of the family had gathered at the opening of the dojo. Nabiki's face was painted with horror, Kasumi was already scrambling for the phone in the vain hope of getting help, Genma and Soun were watching their dreams shatter in the most horrible way.  
  
"So much blood.I need to get out of here." Ranma bounded out of the Dojo and ran.  
  
The ambulance got there and the paramedics came out.  
  
"what happened?"  
  
Nabiki was the first to speak. "I assume a sword fight, the remnants of it is over there."  
  
The paramedics converged on Akane and started to check for a pulse. Check for breathing. They traded piteous looks and went towards Soun and Genma. Soun was crying in the corner and Genma was almost through his first bottle of sake.  
  
"I am sorry to say but she is dead. I just called the corner, they should be here in a few minu."  
  
"*GASP*" Akane sat bolt upright coughing. She was wild eyed and checking herself over. She was feeling all up and down her chest. She found the hole in her Gi and was frantically inspecting the skin. It was wet with blood but no wound was found.  
  
"What. is happening?" She whispered as she looked too her father.  
  
The entire room was staring at her.  
  
**meanwhile**  
  
Ranma knew a lot about tracking. Though this trail didn't really test his skills he was still careful. The pregnant sky started to burst. The gradual rain soak the young man as the familiar tingle ran through his body.  
  
"Perfect. Can't see the tears for the rain." He started on the trail again. It was slow going even as the blood started to wash away. The blood trail lead into a alley but as the redhead reached the end the trail had been washed away.  
  
"Perfect. Just perfect." This was starting to be too much for her. She dropped against the alley wall and just started to cry.  
  
"Bwwweee?" The sound startled the redhead. The fright in her eyes turned to surprise and relief when she spotted the little black piglet.  
  
"Hiya Ryoga. I got some news for you and you are not going to like it."  
  
"Bwwee?" The little pig look concerned and then angry.  
  
"You have a stash at Tofu's right?" The little piglet nodded. "Good." Ranma grabbed Ryoga by the yellow bandana and started to walk toward the clinic.  
  
"You know pork-butt I never thought it would end like this. Tomorrow I will start looking. I mean a seven-foot gaijin isn't that hard to find. I mean one that is bleeding profusely and has several broken bones. It is the least I can do for her"  
  
The pig was starting to put the clues together. He was frantically fighting to free himself of the redhead.  
  
"Stop fightin' it Bacon breath, I really don't want to knock you out. I will. I need someone to talk to." Ryoga started to quiet down but not completely. His Bwees' were like a silent song to loved denied.  
  
**you can imagine what was being said so Fast Forward to Tofu's clinic**  
  
"I don't know what to say there is nothing wrong with her. You can take a look yourself. Aside from being dirty she is fine." Tofu said matter-of- factly.  
  
"You didn't see a sword sticking through her heart Tofu. There is no way that wound can just disappear. I have several paramedics ready to testify that she was dead."  
  
"I can consult my books but I don't know of anything. Maybe the water of Phoenix Mountain. Phoenixes do rise from their ashes are relatively immortal but that would not explain it."  
  
"Okay doc. Second question. I need some panda tranquilizers for two."  
  
"Nabiki! There will be none of that! I will give you some herbs that will help calm them down but none that that!" There was a ding of bell on the door as it closed. " I will go and see who that is."  
  
The brunette on the table was still looking a little shocked. She hadn't really said anything since she woke up. Nabiki actually looked worried. This was her family and the Ice Queen melted for them.  
  
". Come right in I think you should see this." Came a voice from the lobby.  
  
"I don't care. I know that she is." The redhead stopped in her tracks as she entered the room. She dropped the piglet that she had been carrying.  
  
"Bwweeee," said the pig rather indignantly. Then hopped up onto the table and into the lap of the stunned Akane.  
  
"P-Chan?" She hugged the little pig.  
  
"Apparently that is just what she needed." Stated Tofu, still thoroughly confused. "But what about him. er her?"  
  
"Leave that to me." She walked up to the redhead and whispered into her ear "You know you love her. Admit it, you know you want to."  
  
You could hear the gears working in her head. And at the sound of the Splut her brow furrowed and she said "I do not! Not with that uncute TOMBOY!!!"  
  
"You see he is like a computer. Every now and then it needs to be rebooted. Hard. Speaking of which." She ducked.  
  
"Ranma No Baka!" Akane said as she pelted Ranma with a rather large hammer.  
  
"Bwee" agreed P-Chan.  
  
"Wow. Nice arc on that one." Said Nabiki.  
  
"Akane! None of that!"  
  
"Sorry Doctor." She said as she blushed.  
  
**in a rather small hotel**  
  
[Report on Kollr.  
  
Date: September 19, 1995.  
  
Encountered another immortal, Japanese female by the name of Akane Tendou. No record of her found in database. Both died. No heads were taken. Assuming Akane is a new immortal. Request for another watcher to monitor her.  
  
Note: It was a mortal that managed to kill Kollr. This is suprising because Kollr is considered one of the top immortals. Request a watcher for him as well.  
  
Robert McAlister. Watcher of Kollr]  
  
Robert took a drag off his cigarette shook his head and looked back to the TV. The picture showed a rather peeved Kollr in a room similar to his own.  
  
"Why couldn't have I gotten the Japanese girl?"  
  
**end Chapter 1**  
  
Note: Okay that was a little darker then I was planning. She wasn't supposed to die that horribly. But if you have not guessed, she is immortal. Who would have though eh? Stay tuned as more surprises are found. 


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Who wants to live forever?  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Standard disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are owned by their respective creators and are borrowed. Please don't sue me.  
  
*Note that this is a crossover with Highlander, and as such there is a deal of violence. This is inherent in the Highlander story style, but I try to keep it to the minimum. This might not be suitable for the younger audience, normal people don't stand up after being perforated with a sword.  
  
**Nerima Highschool**  
  
The bell that sounded the last class of the day chimed relief for the students of Nerima High School. It had been a tense week for a particular student, a brunette that was currently waiting by the gates of the school.  
  
"My Beauteous and Lovely Akane! I love you won't you.." The rambling kendoist was laid out on his back, silent and serene with a footprint on his face.  
  
"Once no, twice no, a thousand times NO! Geeze what is it with males!"  
  
"1,000 yen and I will tell you" came a voice from around the corner.  
  
"Yeargh! Don't do that! What do you want?"  
  
"I got information for you. But I think I want Ranma here for this." Said Nabiki smiling the way a shark does before it strikes at its prey.  
  
"What would you want that bone head for? It isn't like. Speaking of the devil."  
  
"Some days I just don't get it. I bet if I was walking in a desert a cactus would squirt me with cold water." Muttered a redhead in a red Chinese silk shirt and black silk pants as he walked to the gate.  
  
"Oh crap. Two Tendous. Together. This is no good." Ranma said as he saw the two women.  
  
"How did you see him?" Nabiki asked Akane.  
  
"I told you about how I can sense him coming right?" Akane said.  
  
"Right." Nabiki said and looked at Ranma. " Okay you two. Come with me. We need to talk and right here is not a good place. I know this nice little Canadian Place. Follow me."  
  
"Aw man. How much is this going to cost? I don't really have that much." He said as he rifled through his pockets. He found a pebble in his pocket. He looked at it and tossed it over his shoulder. It went into the tree by the gate and hit something hard. A rather confused ninja named Sasuke hit the ground. "I see what you mean."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't spend it on your Other Girlfriends.." The last two words were laced with venom.  
  
"Hey I don't do anything like that. I would have thought that you would have gotten through the thick uncute skull of yours by now."  
  
"Why you!" she started to wind up with mallet-sama.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you. Hands in your pockets and be quiet!" shouted Nabiki. Both the other women stopped and walked quietly behind Nabiki. It wasn't too soon before they reach Bob's Beaver BBQ.  
  
"Here we are. Now behave." Nabiki said in a rather ominous tone as they entered the diner and got a small booth towards the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Now I did some research on this Kollr fellow and you would be surprised what I found. There is a record of him but it is of an Icelandic Child who died shortly after he was born 40 years ago. The name was 'stolen' and has been used by this fella for the past 40 some odd years." She spread a file with several photos across the table; all were of this massive redheaded man.  
  
"Normally this wouldn't be so odd. Identity thief is common, expecially with registries allowing people to access their computers over the phone lines and the internet. But look at these photos." She spread out 5 different photos of Kollr.  
  
"So they are him. What is the problem?" Said a rather perturbed redhead.  
  
"This is him in 1968, this is him in 1974, 1982, 1988, and 1995. Do you see any difference? Some people age gracefully and Some people don't. But there isn't a lick of difference between the 1968 photos and the 1995 photos. No new lines, no grey hairs, no new scars or anything like that. The only difference is slight cosmetic changes, hair, beard etc." The other two didn't say anything as they studied the photograph.  
  
"What makes it weirder is that I can trace this guy back 300 years and any photo I see is of this guy. The name goes through some slight changes but all the photos and all the literary sources tell of the same person. I don't know what to make of this but all signs points to being a demon or something mystic of some sort. I just don't know." They looked at her in disbelieve.  
  
"*Achoo!*" Akane Sneezed. "Oh crap!"  
  
Both the other teens looked at Akane in Confusion.  
  
"You know that feeling I got when that Kollr character showed up." Nabiki and Ranma nodded. "I just got it again."  
  
"And you will continue to get it whenever one of us show up," said a woman as she stopped in front of the table. She was not that tall but was rather imposing. Who wouldn't be in a black leather trench coat and dark sunglasses. "May I sit down? I could have a few answers for you."  
  
The three teens looked at her. Ranma was eyed her suspiciously. Akane looked her over and glared at her like she was competition. Nabiki took the initiative and said, "By all means. My name is Nabiki, this is Akane and that is Ranma."  
  
The mysterious woman slid into the booth besides Nabiki and took off her sunglasses. "In all my years I have not found a good way to explain this. I will start off with a question. How old do you think I am?"  
  
"I don't know who you are, or what your connection to me is. It was all my fathers' fault. I already have a fiancé! In fact I seem to have several and I don't need more. I won't marry you! Please leave me." Ranma was babbling until Akane clipped him above his head.  
  
"Shut up Ranma! Um. I would say about 21 or so." Akane said slowly.  
  
She looked at Ranma with an arched eyebrow. Ranma started to get nervous and in a rare flash of intelligence he said, "Oh no. You are not going to get me like that. That is a question of doom because there is no good answer!"  
  
Nabiki looked at her appraisingly, "I think this is a trick question but I would say 24. You hide your age well."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," she smiled at Nabiki. "My name is Watanabe Masako and I am 529 years old. I was born in 1466 and I died in 1487. The Jodo Shin sect razed my village in the Kaga province in December of that year. I was the only 'survivor'."  
  
"Who are you trying to kid? I have seen some strange stuff but this is outrageous!" exclaimed Ranma.  
  
"Sush you dolt!" Chastised Akane.  
  
"It is true. I am immortal. I think it was Ramirez who said it best, 'From the dawn of time we came; moving silently down through the centuries, living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the Gathering; when the few who remain will battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you...' and one of you is immortal and I believe it is you." She said as she pointed at Akane.  
  
"Me?" she asked disbelieving.  
  
"Yes, you. I was watching the battle between you, the black haired fellow and Kollr. That black haired fellow is quite talented. Not that bad looking either. But he is the first person I have seen that took Kollr and lived."  
  
"So you are telling me that I am immortal. Right. I believe you. Tell me have you been hitting the sake a little hard this morning?" Akane said glaring at Masako.  
  
"*Sigh* They never believe me. Tell me, have you had any particular swords shoved through your body? Do you have any scars or marks to prove it? Remember I saw that entire skirmish."  
  
"I don't think this is the best place to talk about this. Please come with us back to our dojo." Nabiki said calmly.  
  
"But I wanna finish my beaver tail!" cried Ranma as he was dragged from the restaurant.  
  
** At the dojo**  
  
The two Tendou sisters made sure that the house was empty. The two fathers were told that 'The Drunken Master' was having an all night happy hour and the older sister was visiting the doctor. In the dojo there were three women sitting, Nabiki and Akane facing Masako. A moment later Ranma, who was now male, walked in and sat down.  
  
"Ah you, the talented martial artist. What is your name?" Masako asked Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked at her with a baffled expression as he said, "I am Ranma, don't you remember me?"  
  
"I thought that was the red headed girl. Are you her sister? I can see the resemblance, you both got the 'sexpot' genes."  
  
"*sigh* Have you ever heard of Jusenkyo? They are a series of cursed springs in China. Each spring has a tragic story of something drowning in them. If they fall in the person takes the form whatever drowned in it. There is spring of drowned c..c..cat, spring of downed black piglet," he shot a poignant glance at Akane, " drowned panda, and spring of drowned girl. Guess which one I feel into. With cold water I turn into a woman and with hot water I turn back into a guy. I got splashed in middle of third period. Someone dropped a water bottle and as luck would have it." Ranma explained.  
  
"Right. I had heard about those but thought them as legend. I wonder." She swiftly grabbed something from inside her trench coat and threw it at Ranma. Ranma acting out of pure instinct blocked the incoming object. But it was a water balloon and it burst on his hand. The familiar tingle came over him.  
  
"What did you do that for?!?!?" she screamed at Masako.  
  
"What? I needed a demonstration." She said with a grin like a Cheshire cat, unnerving Ranma completely. "Speaking of which, just to prove what I am saying."  
  
Masako pulled out a sword from inside her trench coat. It was a beautiful katana with a blue and gold wrapped hilt. It was almost as amazing as Nodoka's. "Don't worry I know what I am doing. This is going to hurt but. Oh by the way if you feel that tingling again defend me please. I really don't want to die. Not like that at lease"  
  
"But I thought you said you were 'immortal'" Akane said sarcastically.  
  
"I will explain in a moment," She took off her coat and her shirt. This almost caused a nosebleed in Ranma but he was able to contain it. Though this is not go unnoticed by Masako she smiled saying, "I don't want to get my shirt stained"  
  
She took the katana and turned it point towards her heart. Ranma was still watching her suspiciously.  
  
"You don't have to. Oh my God!" Akane said covering her mouth as Masako plunged the katana all the way through her body. She turned the sword coughed and pulled it out.  
  
Masako gasped for a few seconds and then fell to the ground. Nabiki went over to check her pulse. She shook her head. "Why do we attract all the weirdoes?"  
  
They sat back and watched. Slowly they noticed the wound starting to knit close. They looked in shock as the rip in her chest started to shrink to nothing. A minute after it had closed Masako sat up straight and gasped for air. After a minute or two of coughing she turned to the wide-eyed crowd. "If any of you can do that I would be amazed. Well any other then you Akane."  
  
None of them had the wits to answer her.  
  
"Can I get a wash bucket please?"  
  
Akane numbly got to her feet and walked towards the door. Ranma was studying Masako's chest, looking for the trick or gimmick. There was nothing on her chest. Well. nothing that would indicate trickiery. Masako raised an eyebrow as she watched Ranma check her out.  
  
Ranma looked up at Masako's face and realized what he was doing. He blushed beat red and looked away, his eye caught the sword, "may I?"  
  
"Sure, be careful though. It is sharp and it is priceless." He picked up the sword and swung it around a few times, it felt real. He ran his finger along the spine of the blade and concluded that it felt real and his blood that covered fingers felt real. He smelt his finger and recognized the copper smell of fresh blood.  
  
"It ain't a trick. Which means. my life just got more complicated." Ranma said shaking her head. Akane had just returned with a washbasin and a rag.  
  
"Okay with that out of the way there are a few things you must know. These are the rules. Number one, though you are immortal you can still die. If someone takes off your head then you will die. All your energy will go to the person who just killed you. This is called the quickening. Second. Holy ground is sacred. No one can be killed on holy ground. We don't know why this is but you just can't do it. The last time this happened was about 2070 years ago in a place called Pompeii. Third. The game, 'There can be only one'. There is a prize. No one knows what it is but it is there. It goes to the last immortal alive. None of us know how that is possible because of all the new immortals but it rumoured to be godhood or something. Thirdly. Combat between two immortals is exclusive, no one else, mortal or otherwise, can interfere. The rest of it we make up as we go. Oh yea, one of the drawbacks is that you will never be able to have children. That and you were probably not from your parent's womb. I had found out that I was left on the steps of a temple and my parents adopted me from the monks in the temple."  
  
After a moment or two of digesting this information Nabiki piped up and asked, "Why help us? Honestly? Why didn't you just take her head and he done with it. Like Kollr wanted to do.  
  
"Like in most populations. There are good people and bad people. I am one of the good people. I don't hunt nor do I kill with out reason. I like life and I don't care to end it, I have seen too much death already. Besides I see great potential in both of you."  
  
Ranma caught that, "What do you mean both of us. She is the only immortal one here."  
  
"Akane have you been able to sense Ranma? When he is sneaking up or what not?"  
  
"Um yes. I thought that was because of the bond we formed at the phoenix mountain."  
  
"Not really. When another immortal comes near you, you will feel a tingle. I don't know how to describe it but it seems to make you sneeze. That other feeling is, I think, his potential. He can become an immortal I think but I don't know. I have heard about this but never encounter this before."  
  
"So I am mortal until I die right?" asked Ranma as he tried to get his mind around all of this.  
  
"Yes, but with a catch. If you don't die violently then you will just pass on. No trumpets and no getting up afterwards. If you want I can do the deed now." She said with a big grin.  
  
Ranma started to back away nervously and started to make warding signs against the Masako. "That is okay. I don't mind. I am good. Really I am."  
  
She pouted cutely and said, "Aw you're no fun!"  
  
At this point Nabiki stood up and said, "If you will excuse me, I need to go do some work," and then left the dojo. Moments later she was deep into her research.  
  
"It is getting late. I am renting a house in the Juuban district. Here is my card. Call me after you get out of school tomorrow. We have lots of training to do," she said as she gave Ranma her business card.  
  
**In the courtyard of the Tendou household**  
  
A small white kitten is seated under the dojo floor. It heard all that was said and all that was done. It sneaked out of the dojo and bounded into the street and disappeared into the night.  
  
**At the Nekohanten later in the night**  
  
"Hhmm. this bears a little thought." Said a tired old woman on a chair in the middle of the dinning area. She lighted her pipe and started to ponder.  
  
"If we are going to get son-in-law to reproduce we have to get him before he dies. After that he is useless to us and we would have to give up because he is infertile. Men are strictly for breeding. Useless after the generation is secure, but an immortal. that could be worth it." she said to no one in general.  
  
"But great grandmother if we can't kill violent girl then how we do that?"  
  
"I think I need to do a little research. But I think the time for waiting is over. I think you should restart your encounters with Ranma. If he doesn't suspect it then the better chances it will work. But off to bed, tomorrow is going to be busy."  
  
"Yes great grandmother," Shampoo said as she walked up the steps.  
  
**In Shampoo's room** [September 10, 1995.  
  
Tonight I found out that Violent Girl who claims to be my husband's fiancé is immortal. The pursuit of my husband has left me feeling confused and hurt. Each day this pursuit feels more and more futile. The more I need use potions and artefacts, the more I realize that he will never love me. But tradition must be upheld. Custom demands that get my husband.  
  
I am starting to think that this foreign world has corrupted me. I know that emotion is the greatest downfall of the warrior and while I am the prodigy of the village and that I am the role model of many young girls in the village but I am not sure I can go back and be happy.  
  
3000 years of tradition have seen the survival of the amazons. But the people of Phoenix Mountain had the same tradition and look where it got them.  
  
My Great grandmother knows best because she is old and wise. I just wish my heart were as certain as hers is.]  
  
**The roof of the Tendou residence**  
  
On the roof was a well-built teenager on the cusp of manhood laying down looking at the stars. The facial expressions that crossed Ranma's face were indicative of the emotions and thoughts that passed through his mind. His father had passed through the gate with his drunken friend a few hours ago but he had made no motion to talk with him.  
  
The moon was rising when a figure jumped up on to the roof. The silhouette of Akane showed that the figure was wearing a calf length skirt and a sweater. The wind caught her dress dramatically and tossed it around for a brief moment.  
  
Akane starts to walk towards Ranma and sits down beside him. They sat there in utter silence for a long time. "It is peaceful up here, I can see why you like it."  
  
"It is nice relief from the chaos of my life. And honestly it just got a whole more complicated. I really don't need this y'know." He said slowly and calmly.  
  
"It isn't my fault you know! I didn't ask for this."  
  
"Did I say you did? Don't put words in my mouth; I got trouble enough with my own. But you do know what this means don't you."  
  
"No I don't please enlighten me!" Akane said angrily.  
  
"Every yahoo with a sword will be after us. New blood always attracks the sharks. I sorta think that storm is about to start."  
  
"Great, just great. It is all your fault you know. Before you came everything was normal. Now I have raging sword wielding maniacs after my head. I just don't know how to thank you ever so much!"  
  
Akane's face was red, her left eye was twitching and there was a swirling mass starting to appear in her right hand. Akane was angry, oh she was very angry. Ranma look at her for a moment and then looked back up at the moon.  
  
Akane started to breathe and she started to calm down. Not wanting the comforting embrace of anger to fade she yelled, "Well aren't you going say something?"  
  
"I honestly don't know what to say. I don't want to die. How do I know I will wake up like you did? Do you think I can stand to see you die? By my count you have died in my arms twice and I have killed for you twice. I really don't like killing. But it looks like it is going to be the way of life."  
  
"I. I never thought of it that way."  
  
"I am going to get some sleep. This ain't doing me any good," he said as be bound off the roof.  
  
Akane stayed up there for another hour. The cycle of emotions that crossed her face over that time included rage, hurt, joy, and laughter.  
  
**The next morning at the dinner table**  
  
The usual chaos had taken hold once more. Ranma was battling with his father for the bounteous breakfast before them. Akane was sedate.  
  
"Akane, could you get your sister up please"  
  
"huh? Oh yea sure." She got up and headed up the stairs.  
  
Ranma noticed this and watched her go. Genma noticed this as well and stole pretty much every bit of food Ranma had left.  
  
"Eeergh! Stupid panada!" Ranma said as he threw his father into the Koi pond. Then proceeded to eat both his and his father's food.  
  
**At Nabiki's Door**  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"Come in."  
  
Akane opened the door and walked in. She was expecting to see Nabiki sprawled over her bed in some odd position. But instead she was at her computer madly typing. She looked as though she had been up all night; there was evidence of this by the half full cup of coffee and empty pot on the machine. Akane came closer to the screen and took a look at what was displayed. The title said "International Watcher Association: Japan division."  
  
"International Watcher Association? What is that?" ask Akane.  
  
Nabiki took a sip from her coffee cup and turned to Akane. "It is such a long story. And by long I mean millenniums. Do you remember your European history? This watcher society started when someone noticed that Gilgamesh rose from the battlefield after a rather nasty chest wound. These people have been watching these 'immortals' for the past four or five thousand years. They have these chronicles and most of them have been digitized."  
  
"Oh my god. It is really true isn't it?"  
  
"Yea and guess what? There is a 'watcher' on you and one on Ranma," at that moment Nabiki's watch started to beep. "Crap. I gotta get to school."  
  
**On the way to school**  
  
Nabiki had already headed off towards the school and was probably still there. Akane was on the sidewalk walking and Ranma was walking along the fence. It seemed to be a normal morning when the ring of a bicycle broke the pristine morning.  
  
"Oh.." Was all that Ranma managed to say before Shampoo planted her bike into Ranma's head. ".booger."  
  
"That is what was missing. What are you doing now Shampoo?" Ranma said a little annoyed as he pulled himself out from under the bike.  
  
*GLOMP* Ranma was hit with the famous Chinese glomp attack that every male is helpless against. "Arrrggghhhh! Get it off! Get it off!"  
  
*Thump* "Owie" was the last words Ranma could get out before he passed out. Akane had her trusty mallet hanging over her shoulder.  
  
"Has he no shame?"  
  
"What does violent undead girl know? Got deliveries to do," Shampoo said as she left.  
  
Akane sat there stunned trying to figure out how she knew about that. She took out her water bottle and splash Ranma. Ranma, now a female, shook herself awake. "Come on, I didn't hit you that hard. I don't want to be late for class."  
  
"Okay." Ranma said grumbling as he hopped back up to the fence and started to run to the school.  
  
Contrary to previous days Kuno was not waiting at the gates that day and they did get to school on time.  
  
**Lunch time**  
  
In the courtyard Ranma and Akane were sitting under a tree eating. There was a tension in the air. Ukyo walked up to the crowd and sat down.  
  
"Where is your portable grill?" Asked Ranma disappointed  
  
"I left it at home today, I just got in from seeing my father. I didn't have anytime to grab anything but a bento. How do you guys eat this stuff?" she said grimacing.  
  
"It is good as long as Kasumi makes it. When Akane makes it I try to let the hazmat team get to it first."  
  
*Thump* "Fore!" Said Akane as she punted Ranma over the school wall.  
  
"The more things change." Said Ukyo as she picked at her lunch.  
  
Akane, in tremendous of control and humility asked, "You went to see your father? How did that go?"  
  
"It was hard to tell him that I hadn't got our families honour back or the fact that I had fallen for Ranma. But I talked to him about it and it turned out okay."  
  
Akane started to twitch when a frazzled Nabiki walked up and stated, "How do you two do it? I mean hold those buckets of water for even fifteen minutes."  
  
"Nabiki how could you have possibly."  
  
"Sleeping in class. Go figure," said Nabiki, "I am calling in sick for the afternoon. Good night," Nabiki started walking towards the gate.  
  
**At the Tendou Household at about 12:30pm**  
  
Nabiki snuck into the house quietly, hoping not to attract her sisters or her father's attention. She failed horribly.  
  
"What are you doing home early?" came a sweet voice from the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki knew it was impossible to lie to Kasumi and didn't even try. "I am not feeling well. I am exhausted, and that could be a symptom of the flu. I going to go to my room and see how I feel tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay. I will bring up some chicken soup soon."  
  
Nabiki sighed and started up the stairs. She found it difficult to get any sort of rest so she sat again at the desk. She used the account she had created on the Watcher Network and looked up Masako. Some of the information there surprised even her. She brought up her forwarding phone number, "excellent," she thought as she disconnected and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, this is Masako. How can I help you?" answered the voice on the phone line.  
  
"This is Nabiki and I was looking at your file. We really need to talk. I didn't know the butcher of bakeshire was still alive."  
  
There was a pause on the line and then "How did you find out about that? No one knows about that. What else do you know?"  
  
"Everything. Come over." *click*  
  
**15 Minutes later**  
  
There was a knock on Nabiki's window. She rose from her desk and looked out the window.  
  
"Geeze, doesn't anyone use the door anymore?" she exclaimed as she opened the window and her Masako in.  
  
"What? I thought it was a little more discrete then using the front door." Masako said innocently.  
  
"That might be true if you were the only one using it. How did you get here so quickly? Last I say Juuban was a 30 minute train ride at least."  
  
Masako sat down and looked at Nabiki, "Being older then most banks lends itself to being wealthy. Ie, fast cars," she said as she pointed out the window to a rather comfortable looking Jaguar.  
  
"I would have thought you would have wanted something a little less ostentatious then a Jaguar. I was perusing your finances, I lost count at about 550 million American dollars, but that doesn't really mean much of anything right now. I was looking through your record here and I need you to answer a few questions."  
  
"I have one question first. Record? What do you mean record? I had thought I had destroyed or at least hide my previous lives and records."  
  
"The watcher database. It seems to have about all the information that you can fathom about you all." She said as she tossed Masako's file at her.  
  
"I have honestly never heard of this before." muttered Masako as she flipped through the file. She came across a few photos and her eyes widened.  
  
"I know that face. That was George. I met him in New York in 1952. He was always so curious of my past. He was a marine, I saw his tattoo for his squadron on his wrist."  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow and pulled up an image on her screen, "did it look like this?"  
  
Masako nodded, Nabiki stated, "If you want more information it is going to cost you. You have used up your free credits."  
  
Masako burned for a moment and pulled out her wallet. "10,000 Yen good enough?"  
  
Nabiki almost smiled, "Yes it is in fact. That is the Watcher tattoo all the watchers have them, on their wrists. I have found out who is on you, my sister and Ranma. I don't like this but it seems that they are not out to 'kill' you. Though there has been a few insurrections in the past decade but a 'Duncan Macleod' took care of those. But the butcher of Bakeshire? Do tell."  
  
Masako sighed and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Have you ever been in love? I mean truly, madly, deeply? I was taking a break in the 17th century in Bakeshire, a little town in rural England. I had found someone, someone like I had never seen before or since. We were happy, but one immortal hunted me down, I will not speak his name in pleasant company. One of the villagers saw me kill him and the quickening afterwards. The rumours of my satanic pact and unlawful activities spread like wildfire. We were outcasts and I didn't mind that, but someone lit our house on fire. I managed to get out, but my husband, who was sixty-three at the time, didn't. I was enraged. I razed the village, leaving no one alive. I fled after wards and spent the next 30 years in a temple in the Tibetan mountains. It isn't something I am proud of."  
  
They sat there in silence for a few moments. A tear traced a path down Masako's cheek. She wiped it away while whispering, "Is there anything else?"  
  
Nabiki spread a few more photos along the table. Each had a person in their mid twenties with a watchers tattoo on their wrists. This got Masako fuming, "I knew him for the greater part of his life. He was a war veteran, how could he. I need to go," she said as she got up and left the house.  
  
"Hhmm, interesting. But I have a date with you," she yawned and fell onto her bed.  
  
**Afterschool**  
  
A rather peeved Redheaded Ranma was waiting at the gates of the school right next to a relatively unconscious kendoist. Akane came walking out of the school looking rather annoyed.  
  
"I can't believe that she would have the nerve to lecture me," She said fuming.  
  
"You did get the correct answer to her question but the math class was the period previous. Look I am going to go see my mom. I really need to talk to her. Without pops."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked with a little bit of concern in her voice.  
  
This stopped Ranma for a moment and he looked her in the eye. This was starting to unnerve Akane and she started to blush, "What?"  
  
A moment later his brow furrowed and he said, "No. nothing. Um I think it better that I do this alone. Knowing mom, this might get messy. But I have killed gods so this should be nothing," he tried to say in humour but failed miserably. He cracked his cocky smile and said, "don't worry about me I will be fine."  
  
"I wasn't worried about you!" she said and turned around. Pride won out and she started to walk away. Ranma shook his head and bounded away as she turned around.  
  
"Good. luck" she said to the fleeing figure.  
  
**At the door to the Saotome residence**  
  
Ranma, who is male at this particular moment, stood at the doorway to his mother's residence.  
  
He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. His heart started to race as the faint sound of footsteps got louder. "Control. Must stay in control," he whispered quietly to himself.  
  
The door opened a woman in her late forties stood there. She was wearing an ornate kimono with auburn hair but no sign of the family blade. "Ranma! Please come in!"  
  
"I need to talk to you. I found out some information and I really need the whole story."  
  
Nodoka went white, "What about?" she asked as they got to the living room of the Saotome residence.  
  
Ranma Sat down and casually said, " I found out I was adopted."  
  
Nodoka looked as though se was going to faint. "Adopted? How could you know? I haven't told anyone."  
  
"Ma. Ma! I ain't angry at you I just want to know how and more importantly why."  
  
"Okay, I don't know when you were born. The people at the orphanage told me that you were left on the doorstep with no information. And without any background information no one really wanted you. About 5 months before that I got pregnant. Our family has never really had an easy time with children. I am an only child and so was my father. I. I miscarried. It was horrible. When I got to the hospital. The doctors took care of me and told me I had lost the child. They wondered if my husband was around. But he was out with his master training."  
  
Nodoka took a deep breath and then said quietly, "They told me that the reason that I miscarried was that it was a infection. And that it destroyed my reproductive organs. After that day I knew that I could not have any more children," she was crying profusely. Ranma sat beside her and gave her a hug. A few minutes of sobs later Nodoka drew herself from the shoulder of her son.  
  
"One of the major requirements of a good wife is to provide children to the family. I chose to adopt you instead so save the shame of being both barren and the destructor of our family. I got the doctors to cook up your birth certificate and took you in as my own. No one else knows about it. It is shameful for me to even think of it. I could understand it if you. you cared for me less."  
  
"No. no ma I still love you. I just needed to know why."  
  
"How did you know?" he was suddenly very nervous.  
  
"Akane has died twice in the past month. She is immortal. She will stay seventeen until someone else cuts off her head. I also found out that I am. one as well. I just have to die and then I will be an immortal. It is hard to believe but this is how it is now. I have already had someone out for our heads. Good god I don't even have a sword to battle with. I am just thankful that I not all my training was for hand to hand and I have some experience with weapons."  
  
"You know you are a Saotome right?"  
  
Ranma was nervous, something about that tone made him nervous. He slowly nodded and Nodoka smiled. She stood up and went over to where the sword rack was. She lifted the family honour blade and drew it and inspected the blade closely. It had one or two nicks in it where it probably had cut flesh or bone. She then replaced the blade in the sheath.  
  
"From what I know this blade is just over 600 years old, it has been passed down from father to son. I personally don't trust Genma with this because it will most likely land in a pawnshop. So I hand it down to you. Being the last member of the Saotome clan, I charge you to uphold the honour of the Saotome clan," Ranma was starting wide-eyed as the icon of his fear for the past decade was held out towards him. He gently reached out and grasped the sword.  
  
He bowed his head and said, "I promise to uphold the honour of the Saotome clan."  
  
The sword felt heavy in his hands. He drew a few inches of the sword and revealed the quality of the sword. "Go back to the dojo, there is a girl that needs your help very much."  
  
He smiled and pushed the sword back into its sheath. "Thanks mom!" He gave her a quick hug and then left.  
  
** Meanwhile at the dojo **  
  
Akane had just called Masako and was waiting in the dojo. She had done some practise katas to get herself warmed up. She started with the beginners and proceeded to the more difficult ones. As she was finishing one of the last advanced katas she felt the presence of another immortal.  
  
"Hello Akane. I see you have been practising. Let us see that last kata you where doing."  
  
"Hey! Um. okay." She started the kata and went through the first few forms all right but as she went through the later forms she started to slip up and become slightly frustrated. When she was finished she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
"That was good to begin with but.that doesn't matter. We will start weapons combat now. What do you have to play with?"  
  
Akane is sporting a big smile as she pulls out the Tendou family weapon, a Naginata. A sword blade mounted on the top of a 6-foot pole. Masako looked at this and sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't suppose you have a sword or something?"  
  
"Well yea. but those aren't nearly as fun as this!"  
  
"I hate to say it but they aren't really that quick or useful. Let me show you. Defend yourself!"  
  
"wwhat?" Masako drew a sword from under her trench coat and started attacking. Akane managed to block the first few and even get in a counter attack but soon her blocks started to get sloppy and she missed a vital one. They stood in a rather awkard position for a moment. Masako had the sword across Akane's belly and Akane had the Naginata placed awkwardly behind Masako.  
  
"Game over." Masako said with a smile. She removed herself from the tangle and stood ready. Akane replaced the naginata at the side of the dojo and grabbed a katana at the side and returned to the center of the dojo.  
  
"Just a note that you will get nicks and scratches but they heal extra quick in the order of minutes. It has something to do with the immortality thing. I have never got a clear answer."  
  
"Uh. We got bokkens at the side that we can use. They are a little old but I think they still work," Akane said looking at her sword.  
  
"Not going to work that way, at least not with me. You need to appreciate the power that you now wield and you must also learn that with a bokken a slight brush might be a little annoyance and with a sword it could be deadly. How much training have you had?" Masako asked.  
  
"Uh. I have did a little training a few years back but nothing serious," Akane said meekly.  
  
"This might take a while. Is there a kendo program at your school? If there is I would suggest that you enroll. You need to get all the practice that you can get."  
  
Akane blanched at that thought. "I don't think I am going to do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The leader of the kendo club is overly amorous towards me and every morning I tend to beat him. I don't see the use of studying under him."  
  
"Interesting. The sword is only one part of the game. The other is to use your other skills to present alternative routes. For example, I once talked a man into giving me his horse and wagon and made him think it was his idea. You will join the kendo club, at least until the end of the school year." Masako said with the hint of a smile.  
  
Akane's mind was boggled about how she was going to do this.  
  
"But that will come tomorrow. Now we play!" Masako grinned as she attacked. Akane managed a strangled eep before she was thrown on the defensive.  
  
**On the road to the Tendou dojo**  
  
Ranma was walking on the sidewalk, the katana heavy in his hands. He was unusually deep in thought when a figure rode up behind him and was about to clobber him when his reflexes kicked in. He ducked down, drew the sword and swiped at knee level before rolling out of the way. Ranma succeeded in taking out the front tire of a rather startled Shampoo. She had enough time to jump off and landed in front of the tensed martial artist.  
  
It took a moment for the steel glare of martial to relax to the point of standing down.  
  
"W.when husband start to carry sword?" she asked a bit frightened.  
  
"It is my honour blade and it has been passed down to me. I'm a little jumpy, so don't sneak up on me," Ranma stated but not harshly. He sheathed the sword and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait. Shampoo have something for husband. Cooked some too too good Ramen for you!" she said with her usual perkiness returning.  
  
"What is it laced with this time?" Ranma asked sourly.  
  
"Just passio. What you mean? Nothing in there."  
  
Ranma sweat dropped and said, "You know, you're about as good at lying as I am. Please go away."  
  
"What wrong with husband. You changed," she asked almost concerned.  
  
"You give me a reason to trust you and I will. And yea playing innocent won't work," Ranma said coldly. He waited for a minute and then turned and walked away saying, "That is what I thought."  
  
The Amazon looked absolutely stunned, because this person wasn't acting the way Ranma should. She watched him disappear into the night before she started to walk back to the Nekohaten.  
  
**At the dojo a few hours later**  
  
We see an Akane in a rather torn gi, where the right half was completely gone and the left half was in tatters. She was thankful that she was wear bindings under the gi or else people would be getting quite a show. Masako had a few tears on her outfit but not much.  
  
The two were seated on a stack of mats at the side of the dojo.  
  
"I will admit that you are not bad but you are miles away from being good enough. You hit me but that isn't a rare. You often over commit yourself to an attack, which doesn't allow you to adapt to the changing, battle situation. Also you get angry too quickly. That is so easy to exploited. And if someone is hunting you they will know this and use it against you."  
  
Akane's temper was starting to rise but it was also being suppressed by her embarrassment. Luckily they did not sit in the uncomfortable silence for long. Ranma choose that moment to walk into the dojo. The two women watched in silence as Ranma approached them.  
  
"Oooh that is pretty. An Honour blade, who did you steal it off of?" Masako asked inspecting the blade."  
  
"Shush, that is his families honour blade. Until tonight it resided in the hands of his mother," Akane scolded Masako.  
  
Ranma noticed the tattered and slightly bloodied gi she was wearing and asked, "You alright?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Akane looked herself over checking for any open wounds and found none. "I'm fine."  
  
"Okay lets see how good you are with that thing." Masoko said looking Ranma up and down.  
  
Ranma just smirked. He drew the honour blade and stood ready. He saluted Masako and waited. She started with simple attacks, which Ranma parried with little to no effort. He started to go on the offensive, his blue aura starting to come into existence. She was parrying them easily. It looked like it was getting repetitive and this caused Masako to turn back on the offensive.  
  
Ranma was parrying and deflecting more with his hands then the sword. It was apparent that this was not the form of combat that he was used to and he starting to get desperate. He bounded off the wall and flew right at her. She saw this coming and blocked it neatly. Just before the swords hit he withdrew the attack and bounded off her sword. He landed across the dojo and stood ready and almost out of breath.  
  
"You are good. I will give you that, but I am Saotome Ranma and I will not be beaten!" he screamed as he aura grew and he yelled, "Moko Takabisha" as a large bolt of ki energy was tossed towards Masako.  
  
Masako managed to get a quick "Nani." before she was tossed to the ground. Ranma pounced on top of her his sword was plunged into the floor millimetres from her neck; he had his right foot on her left arm and his left arm on her right elbow and grin a mile wide on his face. She looked surprised and kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Don't get cocky!" she said as she looked down at the boy who was in a nice fetal position. She started to giggle as she said, "Cocky. Get it?"  
  
"Not. Funny." Ranma managed to get out. " I need to try something." he said as he crawled over to the water bottle. Once he reached it he splashed himself with cold water. Sadly the change didn't get rid of the pain of being kicked in the groin, it just internalized the pain. "Damn it."  
  
"Ranma you don't really need to." Masako said looking that pained teen.  
  
"Won't loose. Especially to you, Old Ghoul!" Ranma said as she launched himself at Masako.  
  
"What?!? Old Ghoul?!? Why you little!" Masako said indignantly. Ranms was fast and furious but Masako was deflecting each and every shot she threw at Masako. Ranma thought she had Masako, but Masako dodged it and landed the spine of her blade against the back of Ranma's neck.  
  
"Dead." Was the one word that Masako said as she disengaged.  
  
"Not yet! Old Ghoul!" Ranma said as he launched himself at Masako.  
  
"You." Block. "Lost." Thrust. "Little." Parry. "Boy!" Strike. A thin red line appeared across Ranma's chest from her top right shoulder to her left hip.  
  
"I have taken worse." She snarled as she joined the combat again.  
  
"Wow, you really are stacked aren't you?" Masako said as was frantically blocking again. It went back and forth for a moment until Ranma made a mistake. A matter of placing her foot two inches too far. Masako stepped behind Ranma and delivered a solid blow to the back of his head.  
  
Ranma went down like a tonne of bricks. Masako sighed. Near the door of the dojo were three women utterly speechless. None of them had ever seen Ranma go down that easily. Kasumi looked worried, well as much as she could holding a kettle in front of her.  
  
"What?" Masako questioned the audience. That seemed to break the trio out of their trance. Kasumi walked over to Ranma and poured a little hot water over him.  
  
She, now a he, turned over on to his back and groaned, "What hit me?"  
  
Masako sauntered over and kneeled down to look Ranma in the eye. "You lost today kid. But you don't have to like it," she said in an odd accent and gave him a slight smile.  
  
"I. lost. I can't believe it. I never loose." Ranma muttered disbelievingly said as he sat up. He rubbed his head and looked at Akane. He looked like whipped puppy.  
  
Akane was at his side and she said to him, "Don't think about it too much. She has over five hundred years of experience upon you. You know that Cologne isn't that that good of a fight and Masako has two hundred years on her."  
  
"I don't need your pity." Ranma said as he jerked his arm away.  
  
"I am so ashamed. My only son, beaten by a girl! I can't bear to be related to this boy!" Came a voice from the yard entrance of the dojo. There stood Ranma's father, pointing at Ranma with his head bowed.  
  
Ranma stood up and sheathed his blade. This caused the Bald man to jump and stammered "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Mom gave it to me, it is mine now. I guard that families honour now. But I don't think I will need it now." He said as he placed it on the side of the dojo. He cracked his knuckles and smirked, "This is going to be fun old man!"  
  
He launched himself at Genma and fought him fast and furious. It ended with Ranma tossing the old man into the koi pond.  
  
A rather perturbed Panda rose from the Pond. "Now, Pops, if I beat you and she beat me, wouldn't that mean that she could easily beat you as well?" Ranma smiled and then winced in pain.  
  
Kasumi looked at Ranma and said with no little amount of concern, "Ranma you should go see Tofu."  
  
"Ranma you really should." Akane started.  
  
"Stopping acting like you care. I will go. This hurts like a sonofa bitch," He said as he started to wander towards the door. Akane quickly followed him.  
  
**On the way to Dr. Tofus'**  
  
Ranma was brooding all the way to the doctors' office. He only paused to scream as the Ladle Lady got him turning him into a her, "Damn it. Who is washing their sidewalks at eleven at night. That hurt!"  
  
Akane giggled a little and was silence by a glare from Ranma. "It never fails. She always gets you."  
  
"That hurt you know, the wound is changing size and it tears it," Ranma tried to explain. The rest of the journey was in absolute silence.  
  
**At tofu's**  
  
The bell rang as the door opened, "I will be out in a moment," came a voice from up the stairs.  
  
Ranma and Akane sat down. Akane realized that she had forgotten to change before they had left. And promptly blushed as she did what she could with her tattered gi. Ranma smile as he watched her try to cover herself better.  
  
Akane saw his smile and started to get angry, "Ranma No BA."  
  
"Akane! No hitting Ranma in this clinic!" exclaimed Tofu as he entered the room. Akane blushed again, "now which one of you is the patient today?"  
  
Ranma sheepish raised his hand and stood up.  
  
"Ah, I see. Come this way. The kettle is on Ranma, it will take only a moment. That is a rather bad wound. Did Kuno get you again?"  
  
"Please doc. It isn't that, I would never loose to that buffoon. I have started to. that is. I mean. I started to train with a sword. And I...uh. slipped."  
  
"You're not training with bokkens? That is interesting. This person must be good to get you like this."  
  
Ranma winced but not from the bandage that Tofu was wrapping around his body, "Yea she is pretty good. Had a bit more experience then me."  
  
"You know the drill Ranma, no martial arts for a day, and no duels for a week. And this should help you deal with the pain," explained Tofu as he hit a few pressure points. Ranma immediately started to relax.  
  
"Now Ranma I know you are going to ignore all that I just said but could you humour me just a little on this one? The sword that did this was really sharp and the cut was only a few millimetres deep which indicates that the swordsman was very skilled. But you know it only takes a three centimetres cut to hit a vital organ. Oh. And could you send Akane in? Thank you," He smiled at Ranma.  
  
Ranma sighed and left the room. When he got to the waiting room a small pout had appeared on his lips.  
  
"Let me guess, no fight and no martial arts," Akane said mockingly.  
  
Ranma nodded and said "He wants to see ya." And pointed his thumb towards the room he just exited. He sat down and just started at his feet.  
  
After a moment of studying Ranma she exited shaking her head.  
  
"He is pouting like a little kid you just got his favourite toy taken away. What's up doc?" Akane giggled.  
  
Tofu raised an eyebrow and said dryly, "We are going to have to do something about this sense of humour you are getting."  
  
Akane giggled more and sat on the examination table. "Akane I am worried about you for two reasons. One, judging by the tears on your gi and bindings show that you were training as well but I don't see any cuts upon your body. You should have about 16 different gashes on your body and scores more on your arms and legs. Second your aura has gone through a few changes as of late. It has gotten a lot stronger and more complex. I haven't seen anything like this since Cologne and that is only because she is a few hundred years old.  
  
Akane started looking very nervous and stammered, "you. know about that. I mean uh I don't know. Could it be something to do with that Phoenix Mountain Ordeal?"  
  
Tofu look her over again and sighed, "Could be, I don't know for certain. I think I need to look up a few things. You two be careful, you might be skilled but you both are still human."  
  
Akane managed ah nervous smile, "Thanks doc," as she turned and left.  
  
**On the way to the Tendou Dojo**  
  
"Ranma I think Tofu is on to this whole immortal thing," said Akane to the figure walking on top of the fence.  
  
"I sort of figured that, he is a bright character. We can't let this out you know. We are going to have to tell our fathers but I don't know how. But we have time. all the time in the world," he said as he shuddered.  
  
"Oh yea, I almost forgot. Shampoo knows, which means that Cologne knows."  
  
"Crap, how did they find out?"  
  
"I don't know but when she called me violent undead girl, I thought that she might have known."  
  
Ranma mumbled a bit and continued to walk towards the dojo. He looked up as if he saw a sign that said, "Now Leaving Bad, Entering Worse."  
  
**End Chapter 2**  
  
Note: This is the second of two versions two of this chapter starting from Ranma's bout with Masako. There are probably a lot of people thinking "he is a uber Martial Artist, he can't loose." Again, he has entered a "Tournament" where the skill level is vastly superior to what he is used to. That and I wanted him beat up by a woman, and shown a little humility. Now how would I go about killing off Ranma. I ain't going make this easy for him or Akane. I know she is starting warm up to Ranma. I don't know if that how she would or if it my own hopes, either way it is going to be interesting. Ranma being vulnerable, that is an interesting thought. Also Ranma isn't the 'cannon' Ranma, this is because he is starting to mature. That happens when you take another persons life.  
  
Thanks to Ray-el for editing. 


End file.
